User talk:Drgyen
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Drgyen! Thanks for your edit to the Earth-51 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 09:22, May 19, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- New Frontier Hey, you've been doing a lot of great work on the Elsewords and AUs lately. Just letting you know, it doesn't go unnoticed. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I really have an interest in AUs since, well, I sorta of get 'tire' of the main stream DCU and focus on the little thing that seems new and innovative.--Drgyen 00:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Authority (Earth-50) Blame Profzoombot. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for notifying the culprit, and tell Zoombot that he is a *#%$!@#$ for bad editor.--Drgyen 21:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bot. It seems like he moved all "Authority" to "Authority (Earth-50)" rather than just the "Authority" ones. It didn't just mess up the edit summaries, but the template as well... -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :What a MORON!--Drgyen 22:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Guys, relax. Everybody makes mistakes, and Zoom's done a lot of good work for the site. He forgot to account for one thing in the bot-code (he's been moving through everything else in Category:Move which has needed doing for a long time), and that's unfortunate and annoying, but slip-ups are bound to happen with this sort of thing. At least it's as easy as going through his recent contributions and reverting. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Got a point...BUT I done the hard work in ridding the "(Earth-50)", so cut some slacks for me (''sigh).--Drgyen 09:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Episode Image Actually, the correct way to tag TV (or Movie) Screenshots is this: | License = TV Screenshot (or Movie Screenshot) | ImageType = Character (or Whatever) Hope that helps.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 21:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC)